Online Episode 1
Plot The first online episode where the past eliminated contestants come on the be interviewed by Harmony. This week it's Colt and he has questions from fans and Harmony. Cast Story -Theme song/video is shown Harmony: Hello guys! I'm Harmony Romero the Charmingly Sweet Girl, and I'm your host for the online episodes of Total Drama Superior! This is how we're going to kick it off. Our guest comes out, I interview them a little, then we may have some fans ask the guest questions from Flype or Tweeter. So the first episode was a good one, if I say so myself. Tons of drama already like the love rectangle with Demi or whatever shape that is, Destiny's new personality, and the love triangle with Trey, Daniel, and the ex Ronnie. It ended with Colt getting eliminated for being a threat, jerk, and makeout king. So let's kick of this show, let's bring out the devil (:.... Colt! *stands up and shakes his hand* hahahah it's nice to meet you! Colt: You don't have to lie. I know you're not glad. Harmony: Well I kinda am. But my contract says I gotta be nice to everyone *smiles* So you ready to start this bee-otch!? *laughs* Colt: *rolls eyes* Sure. Go ahead bro. Harmony: Alright so are you mad about being eliminated first? Colt: Yes...well kinda.. It's better than them voting off my girl. But all we were doing is make out, it's not our fault we lost. Maybe if Tiffani was stronger. Harmony: Well she did say she needed help and you guys didn't lift a finger... Colt: So? The others could have helped her. And if Nina wasn't so badass we could have gotten the chest back. Harmony: That was pretty badass! So who are you rooting for? Colt: *yawns* What a boring interview.... um just Sienna. Harmony: *mumbles to herself* I'm trying very hard dickweed.. Right just Sienna. Who do you think is being eliminated next? Colt: Probably Destiny. I'm sure she's going to get on people's nerves soon with her new personality. Harmony: You think she's annoying now? It is better than being a jerk to everyone like she was. Colt: I'm sure she's just in denial that I cheated on her with her best friend. Harmony: For the viewers who weren't there, what happened? Colt: I was flirting with Sienna then we fu- Harmony: Some kids watch this show... just skip to how she found out please. Colt: *rolls eyes* Keith videotaped it like a weirdo and showed Destiny. So Destiny started crying then yelled at me and Sienna. Harmony: Again for some of the viewers who don't know, did Ronnie act the same way when you cheated on her. Colt: That's obvoiusly a no, Destiny isn't depressed and suicidal like Ronnie was. Look at her now after Danny and her break up. Harmony: She seems fine to me though....like happier than ever.. Colt: Trust me, knowing her she's dieing inside. She's acting happy and shit when she's still depressed. After 3 guys like that I'm sure she's going to break and probably end up in the ward again. Harmony: Hmm... maybe but I don't think she would lie. Her best friend, Dex, has been known to hate people who lie to him like Mallory for example. Colt: She can't help her feelings.. no one can. If you're depressed and don't want people to know you act happy on the outside. Harmony: Yea... good point. Well I think it's the time of the show to read the fans Twitts and Flype. Colt: Alright... I don't think there's enough room for all my fans... Harmony: *mumbles to herself* If you even have any that would be a miracle... Here's a twitt from @brazilian_beauty145. She says "shut up Colt that cannon was heavy as crap frowny face!" Colt: That's not a question.. nor a fan Harmony: Oh... that was a twitt from Tiff from the show. Colt: Oh then fuck you bitch, hope you get eliminated next! *flicks off camera* Harmony: Okay moving on.. Here's a twitt from @awesome_dude198. He asks "Do you still care for Destiny or Ronnie??" Colt: Do you even watch the show dumbass!? I treat them like shit! Harmony: Well Colt you didn't have time to be a jerk to them on this show, since you were making out the whole time. Colt: Whatever. I answered honestly! Harmony: Alright well let's go to Flype and see if there's anyone wanting to chat. *opens it up on the screen* Okay we're getting a call from Val. Colt: Pff Val is such a ugly girl name. Harmony: Shh! Hi Val! You're on the online show for TDS with Colt and me. What did you want to say to Colt? *smiles* Val: Oh my glob! I'm actually on here!? Me gusta! Hi Colt. You're very sexy! Cant't you tell I'm you're biggest fan!? There isn't a thing in here that isn't something with you! Colt: *stares blankly at her* Harmony: Aww you actually do have a fan! Anything you want to ask Colt!? Colt: *glares at Harmony* Val: Yes I would! I can't believe this is happeing *squeals* Okay would you marry me Colt!? *smiles big* Colt: Ummm no. I have Sienna, dipshit! Val: Well you cheat on girls all the time, so you could to get with me *winks* Colt: Get this bitch off! *takes remote from Harmony and ends the Flype call* Harmony: *sighs* Colt... I have to power with the remote. Colt: I know, she just pissed me off! Harmony: Well the next one you better not.. so here comes Miami! Colt: Is that a chick or dude? Harmony: I believe it's a chick's name. Colt: *mumbles* Sounds hot.. Harmony: Shh.... alright Hey Miami! Very pretty name by the way. Miami: Aww thanks girl, yours is too.. so that's the infamous Colt beside you. He looks like a major puss, I could take him *laughs* Colt: Fuck you bitch *smiles mockingly* Just ask your question. Miami: This is for all the girls that haven't said this to you. No one likes you cause your a major bitch that needs to get a life and a new label. You're suppose to be hot!? Hahahaha you're a comedy bro cause frankly most girls think you look like a hippo had sex with a platypus! Colt: *tries to grab the remote* Harmony: *pulls it away while laughing* Miami: *smiles* Pretty much every girl wants to slap you and they could easily kick your butt so I suggest quitting the tough guy act. Sorry hun, it ain't cute *winks* Colt: Then come grab your big girl panties and come on Total Drama to kick my ass like you say you can. Miami: Hahahah bitch please I so could kick your ass. And I was already planning on that *winks* I was going to make my audition after this fun moment with you *smiles mockingly* So yeah I have been planning on coming to Total Drama.. and to kick your ass the makes it sound even more fun! *smiles* Alright well this was fun *yawns and starts texting* But I'll get off now. Holler! *makes a peace sign and blows a kiss then ends the call* Colt: Cun- Harmony: Well I think it's time to end this episode. This was an awesome first online episode if I say so myself. I hope you guys had as much fun as I did. Till next time with a new guest and Colt in the Penut Gallary, Later! *waves and the broadcast ends* Trivia *This marks the first online episode of the show *The whole episode only has Tbird1997 characters (sorry about that) *The online episodes have letters instead of numbers. (to avoid confusion) *The theme song is Crash Your Party by Karmin *It is announced that the video guest, Miami, will become a contestant on Total Drama Shows Gallery Might come before the first episodes pics since this has less pics.